Endoscopic (or arthroscopic, or laparoscopic, etc.) surgery is minimally-invasive, meaning that it is surgery which is performed though small incisions made in the patient's skin. In an endoscopic surgical procedure, the surgeon typically inserts a scope (e.g., an endoscope, an arthroscope, etc.), which is connected to a digital video camera, into an incision made in the skin of the patient in order to remotely view the surgical site. The digital video camera projects an image of the inside of the body cavity onto a video screen. The surgeon then inserts surgical tools into the same body cavity (e.g., through the same incision, through a second incision, through a cannula, etc.) and uses the surgical tools to perform the surgical procedure. Since the surgeon is using his/her hands for the surgery, he/she requires an assistant to hold the camera (i.e., the scope to which the digital video camera is attached) in order to visualize the surgical site.
Surgeons often learn (or practice) endoscopic techniques by practicing on a “simulator” or other training device replicating human anatomy. For the purposes of describing the present invention, such training devices will hereinafter generally be referred to as an “endoscopic training apparatus”.
Looking now at FIG. 1, there is shown an exemplary endoscopic training apparatus 5. Endoscopic training apparatus 5 generally comprises a baseplate 10 which is covered by a dome 15. Dome 15 may be opaque or translucent/transparent (although for training purposes, an opaque dome is generally preferred) and typically comprises a plurality of openings 20 which pass through the dome and are disposed across the surface of the dome. Openings 20 are intended to simulate the incisions through which the surgeon performs an endoscopic procedure.
Looking next at FIG. 2, baseplate 10 generally comprises a central seat 25 for mounting a model 30 (FIG. 3), e.g., a humeral model, a scapular model, etc., which the surgeon uses to simulate an endoscopic surgical procedure.
Looking next at FIGS. 3 and 4, in use, a scope 35 (e.g., an endoscope, an arthroscope, etc.) that is connected to a digital video camera is inserted into a first opening 20 formed in dome 15 and held in place by an assistant. The surgeon can then practice performing an endoscopic surgical procedure on model 30 by inserting appropriate surgical instruments through a second opening 20 formed in dome 15 (while simultaneously viewing the procedure as it is performed within the dome on a video screen showing the output from the digital video camera). Thus, endoscopic training apparatus 5 generally requires two people (i.e., the surgeon practicing the endoscopic surgical procedure and an assistant who holds scope 35 in place during the simulated procedure) in order for the surgeon to practice an endoscopic surgical procedure (or learn a new endoscopic surgical procedure). As in an actual endoscopic surgical procedure, an assistant holds (and constantly adjusts) scope 35 (i.e., the camera) while the surgeon learns and practices the surgical repair technique.
However, it has been recognized that it would be desirable for the surgeon to be able to practice an endoscopic procedure without requiring an assistant to be present in order to hold scope 35 in position.
Thus there is a need for a new and improved mount for releasably and adjustably holding a scope in place on an endoscopic training apparatus which eliminates the need for a second person when a surgeon (or student) trains using an endoscopic training apparatus.